Konoha High Romance Naruto Love story
by miss89
Summary: Lina Hayabusa is a student at the privileged school of Konoha. She becomes friends with some of the students, but the secret Sasuke reveals to her about the two of them, will soon change everyone's view on her.
1. 1 New School

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You glanced out the window of the car, you elbow resting on the doorframe and your hand under your chin.

- "Come on, you can at least try to look interested" your mother said to you as she glanced over at you, and back at the road. You rolled your greenish eyes and sighed. It wasn't very long since you moved to Konoha from Iwagakure. You practically moved from everything you had dear back there, but your father got a good job offer in Konoha so you were more or less forced to move. It's correct that you just had been on Iwa High for one month only, but still you felt you belonged there.

- "I didn't say anything!" you murmured and rolled your eyes.

- "You sound like you were going to say something" your mother said.

- "Right" you mumbled under your breath. You looked at your half reflection in the car wing mirror. So girly dressed – you hated it. Your khaki shirt ironed along with the white collar and skirt. Skirts, you simply hated them more than anything else. The only girls you knew wore those things were preps who desperately tried to get the boys attention – that type of girls you hate. You mother stopped in front of the school gates to Konoha High. There was none outside. Everyone was probably already having the Monday's first class.

- "Now, principal Tsunade is waiting for you at her office, it should be easy enough for you to find" your mother said with a smile. You just nodded your head, grabbed your bag and stepped out of the silver Audi.

- "I'll see you after school dear" you mother said. You watched her as she drove away. Your black hair sway around your shoulders as you made your way inside to find this principal's office.

_Mum was right. It was pretty easy to find._ you thought as you knocked on the door.

- "Enter!" a firm female's voice sound from the other side of the door. Slowly you opened it and stepped inside before gently closing the wooden door behind you.

- "Ah! So you finally decided to come", the woman stated with a smirk playing on her lips.

- "Yes. My family and I were kind of busy this morning, so I had to come a little later than planned" you politely excused yourself.

- "I understand. Moving from one city to another in short time can be quite stressing" she said and folded her hands under her chin as she kept looking at you.

**| Tsunade's P.O.V. |**

- "Why does it take so long?!?", I growled in frustration and slammed my fist onto my desk.

- "I'm pretty sure she'll be here any minute" Shizune stated and looked up from the papers she was reading about the new girl. I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair.

- "Let me see her journal again" I said and reached out a hand for the papers. Shizune handed the mentioned papers over and I skimmed them over. _This Hayabusa seems to be a pretty smart girl, but also a troublemaker._ I sighed and dropped them on my desk and looked out of the window that had view over towards the gates.

- "That was about time!" I burst out and crossed my arms over my chest as I regarded a young girl step out of a silver car. _I hope it was the effort worth._

- "Enter!" I said in a rather firm tone as there was a knock on the door. As it cracked open a black haired girl stepped into the room.

- "Ah! So you finally decided to come" I stated and crooked a smirk at her. She cleared her throat and closed the door behind her.

- "Yes. My family and I were kind of busy this morning, so I had to come a little later than planned" she said and smiled a little.

- "I understand. Moving from one city to another in short time can be quite stressing" I resorted and folded my hands and looked at the papers in front of me one last time. Her grey-green eyes stared straight at me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

- "Do you have something for me? Principle?" you asked as you eyed the papers she was looking at.

- "Hm? Oh yes, here you go. There's your schedule and a list of the rules of the school. Read them and understand them, am I clear?" she asked a bit harsher than last time. You took the mentioned papers and just nodded your head and made your way out to find your first class. _English. That sounds rather boring._You thought as you walked down the halls, trying to find the right class. The halls were empty. Only the sound of your footsteps echoed.

You stopped in front of a classroom. It had the same number as on the schedule, so you assumed it was the right one. Leaning your back against the wall you took a deep breath, preparing yourself to stand in front of a bunch of people that were going to staring at you. You pulled yourself together and softly knocked on the door.

- "Come in!" it said from the other side and you slowly opened the door.

- "You must be out new student, am I right?" a tall man smiled at you. You closed the door and returned his friendly smile with and gave a nod.

- "I would like you to introduce you to your new classmate, Lina Hayabusa! She and her family moved here earlier this week from Iwagakure" he said to the class. You felt everyone's eyes on you, and to be honest you felt a little uncomfortable with it.

- "Pleased to meet you" you smiled and looked over the class. Except from the fact that all the kids that was on the school came from wealthier families, they looked quite normal.

- "My name is Iruka by the way. You can take a seat next to Hinata" the sensei said and gestured you to sit next a blue haired girl. Smiling you took a seat next to her. She crooked a faint smile.

- "Welcome to Konoha High" she muttered and smiled shyly.

- "Thank you" you whispered back and stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson.

_**|In the break|**_

You tried your best to listen to what Iruka-sensei said but you kept yourself busy studying the others. After all there were a lot you had to get to know since you were supposed to stay there.

- "Hey new girl! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" a blond boy looked in your direction after the class finished. He had pretty big grin glued on his face. He was sitting in the row next to you on the right, which was on the other side of this Hinata girl. _Just leave me alone!_ You thought, but remembered that your mother had told you to behave and be a good girl. You growled in your thoughts and looked over at him and pulled a smile.

- "Lina Hayabusa" you said.

- "Naruto! Don't make her feel uncomfortable already!" a female's voice stated. Jerking your head you noticed the pink haired girl in the front row glared at the boy, who scratched the back of his neck.

- "I didn't do anything" he stated and pouted and dropped back in his chair.

- "Idiot" the raven haired boy next to him mumbled, making the blonde growl. You narrowed your eyes at him, but shrugged it off. Thus you had to admit he looked quite familiar, but you couldn't place where you've seen him before.


	2. 2 Welcome to the jungle

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You looked at the schedule you were holding in your hand, trying to figure out where your next class were. In your opinion it would have been a lot easier if they wrote next to the classrooms what class it was. You growled in your thoughts.

Walking in your own thoughts you didn't realize you bumped into someone and fell on your butt.

- "I'm sorry about that" you said and moaned your butt.

- "Heh, it is okay" a boy said and offered you a hand up. You picked up your papers and accepted his help.

- "Why are you walking this way?" the boy questioned as you fixed yourself. You looked up at him, but only to meet a strange look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at you.

- "I guess that. I'm a bit lost" you sighed in defeat. He chuckled a little.

- "Yea I can tell. You're walking in the wrong direction, because history is down the hall you just came from" he stated. You blinked and looked down at the papers in your hand. _How did he know what I was looking for?_ You asked yourself.

- "It.. is?" you puzzled.

- "I'm on the way to history, if you want to come then come. Kakashi doesn't like people are late" the dark haired boy said and walked past you. You glanced after him and followed him in silence.

- "So you're the new girl" he suddenly said.

- "I can't deny that fact" you replied and with a small nod.

- "How troublesome", he said and turned around the next corner. _Are new people around troublesome?_ You shrugged it off. He didn't even stop or anything, but walked into the next classroom that you were about to pass. You followed him inside.

- "Hey Shikamaru! Who's the girl?" a rather overweight boy questioned. The guy that apparently was known as Shikamaru took a seat next to him and sighed.

- "The new girl, Lina" he stated and leaned back in his chair looking seriously bored. _How does he know who I am?_

- "My name is Chouji, nice to meet you Lina" the big boy, Chouji said and smiled at you. You returned his smile and sat nearby them. After all they were the first sane people you have talked to so far, so you thought it might be a good idea to stay somewhere near.

- "I don't think Sakura would be happy if you took her seat" Chouji said and gave you a serious look. You crooked an eyebrow at him. _So we got fast seats too??!_

- "Well there is space next to, and I don't mind sharing" you replied in a sarcastic way.

- "Sakura always sits next to Sasuke in history" Shikamaru resorted and yawned. _Sasuke? I've heard that name before._

A few minutes later the pink haired girl that told Naruto off before, entered the class. You were busy talking to Shikamaru and Chouji, so you didn't notice her coming.

- "Excuse me, but you're sitting n my seat" she said and glared down at you. You jerked your head and looked up at her. _Why is it so important to sit right here? There's plenty of other empty seats!_

- "I don't see your name on it" you mumbled and raised an eyebrow.

- "Don't you play smart with me new girl!"

- "My name is Lina" you interrupted her. You hated when people, thus they had got your name.

**| Sasuke's P.O.V. |**

I groaned as Naruto kept babbling about the upcoming match this weekend.

- "We are so going to beat the crap out of those Suna guys!" he grinned as he leaned against the lockers.

- "We just need to practice every day the rest of the week" I stated and grabbed my history-book and notebook.

- "That's not a problem! Me, you and Kiba will definitely show them the power of Konoha!" he grinned. Tch! Suna has nothing compared to us – I give you right in that Naruto. I closed my locker and made my way for history. The assignment Kakashi-sensei had given me better be good enough. Otherwise I'm going to go nuts! Naruto ran after and surprisingly enough didn't say much on the way. Not like I miss his talking, but whenever he's quite he is definitely thinking of something.

- "Hey Sasuke. What do you think of this new Lina girl?" he suddenly out of nowhere asked. I eyed him from the corner of my eye.

- "Nothing" I simply answered.

- "Oh come on! I saw you looked at her most of the English class! I think you like her" he elbowed my side and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

- "No", there was no way that I like her. However, she does seem familiar. _Could she be…?_ No! I shook my head and entered the history class, pulling my usual emotionless face, ignoring the girls squealing. I reached my table, but only to find Sakura bicker with this new girl. _There's no doubt about it. It must be her._ Without saying anything I placed my book on the table and sat down, causing Sakura to shut up immediately.

- "Sasuke! I was just about to make her move!" she said. I didn't bother to look at her.

- "There's a free seat next to, why don't you sit there and shut up?" the dark haired girl asked. I cracked a small smirk. Finally someone is telling her off.

- "What give YOU right to sit next to MY Sasuke?!" Sakura practically yelled in Lina's face. I silently rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

- "Just sit down" I said calmly, hiding my annoyance.

- "B-But Sasuke.."

- "Just do it" Lina butted in. Sakura was supposed to give her hell as Kakashi-sensei entered the class. He's always freaking late and I'm getting gradually annoyed with it.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You chuckled softly. It was quite impressive Sasuke had on her, but okay. She called him hers' so it wasn't that big surprise to you. Still, if he was together with that girl, wouldn't he like to sit next to her?

- "I see we got a new face in the class. Welcome, my name is Kakashi" the man spoke.

- "Lina Hayabusa" you smiled friendly back, ignoring the glares you got from Sakura. You glanced at Sasuke. _I have seen him before, I just know it_.

- "It's been a while huh?" you heard him say next to you. Turning your head you looked at him to be sure it was you he was talking to.

- "What do you mean?" you questioned lowly almost in a whisper as Kakashi-sensei started to talk about their homework for today.

- "Hn" was his only answer. You narrowed your eyes, but snapped out of it when the silver haired teacher called out Sasuke's name.

- "I suppose you have done what I asked?" he asked calmly. Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded his head and held up some papers, which seemed to please the teacher a lot. You would have asked what it was about, but decided not to. Kakashi-sensei walked down to your table and dropped some papers with a big A on and took the papers Sasuke just held up. Your eyes widened slightly. _That guy must be quite talented to get an A in history._

- "Well done" you muttered and slightly eyed him. No respond, but he did crack a small smirk as he looked over at you.

_**| Lunch break |**_

Two lessons of history were rather boring. Or it would have been, if it wasn't because Naruto fell down his chair because he was asleep making the entire class laughing. You quickly realized that Kakashi was a really good teacher, thus he was teaching in such boring class he was quite good. A sigh left your lips as you got up and grabbed your bag, ready to get some lunch. As you were about to leave, an arm stopped you.

- "How dare you sit next to MY Sasuke and speak to him?!" Sakura began again. You sighed.

- "Complimenting good grades is not a crime" you stated and brushed past her, ignoring her yelling. _This school sucks more and more!_

You sat in the canteen by a table eating the lunch you just bought yourself. Of course you sat alone, since you hardly knew anyone.

- "C-Can I join you?" you suddenly heard a shy voice asked beside you. Turning your head you saw the same blue haired girl that you sat next to in your first lesson in English.

- "Uh sure, be my guest" you smiled friendly at her. She smiled back at you and sat on the opposite side of the table. Suddenly you noticed this Sasuke came to the canteen. Or well, you wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the squealing girls.

- "That guy is popular around here huh?" you asked and chewed on your sandwich.

- "Yes, it's Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata said and looked in his direction. _Sasuke…. Uchiha?_

- "What's so special about him? I doubt those girls are chasing him for nothing" you said with a slight raised eyebrow.

- "Well.. he is the captain of the school's soccer team" the blunette explained.

- "So the school has a soccer team?"

- "Yes.. It's a sort of rank" Hinata said looking serious at you.

- "Rank?" you puzzled. Where you came from there was no ranks. You did never notice them then.

- "The soccer team is the highest, with Sasuke in the top. Then comes the cheerleaders and then the rest of us" Hinata muttered. _Does she feel… ignored?_

- "The rest as in the 'normal' students?" you asked looking over at a boy group. You didn't deny the fact that they were somewhat handsome – some more than others. Hinata nodded her head. You nodded as well. It more or less seemed like a jungle. Like in the TV show you watched a few days ago about lions – the strongest survive.

**| Naruto's P.O.V.|**

Man I'm starving! I can't wait to get something to eat.

- "Hey guys! Over here!" Kiba shouted from our usual table and waved. I nodded and bought some lunch. Somehow after last class, Sasuke seem more distant. And then again. He was standing up for Lina-new-girl. I got you Sasuke! You like her, I know it! A wide smirk played spread across my lips. _You can't hide it Sasuke! You just can't this time!_ I dropped down next to Kiba and Shino.

- "I so can't wait to eat this!" I said dreamingly, feeling my stomach almost killing me!

- "If you are that hungry why don't you eat then?" Kiba questioned.

- "I'mf workin on id" I said with food in my mouth. Sasuke sat down across the table. _What's up with him?_


	3. Invitation to a party

**| Sasuke's P.O.V. |**

That Lina girl has been annoying me the entire week! I can't place where I've seen her before, and it's really pissing me off now. And just because of that, Naruto has got the thought that I like her! Tch! Dream on dork, I have a match to think of – not some silly girl!

I was getting ready for science by getting my books in my locker, ignoring the squealing fan-girls until someone tapped my shoulder. Sighing loudly in annoyance I glared over my shoulder, just to see Ino stand there.

- "Sasuke! I have been looking for you all over!" you said sounding extremely happy. _If only I could say the same the other way around._ I closed my locker and walked past her.

- "Sasuke wait!!" you shouted and grabbed my arm, clinging to it.

- "Whatever it is, I don't have time for it" I said coldly, not moving a single facial muscle.

- "The other cheerleaders and I are going to hold a party Saturday night.. You know, like to celebrate our victory over Suna!" she said looking up at me with a bright smile.

- "Not interested" I told her and pushed her off me.

- "Awwh come on Sasuke! Everyone's coming, and it would be soooo weird if our great captain didn't show up" the blonde said and battered her eyelashes at me. I growled in my thoughts and ignored her. _I can't see why it's my problem what people think is weird._ Before I knew off it a piece of paper was shoved in my face. I stared motionless at it.

- "Don't bring someone else Sasuke! Or invite someone who isn't something" she said and winked. I rolled my eyes and placed the paper some random place in my note book before heading to science.

Walking into the class I noticed people were busy talking about who they were going to invite for Ino's party. As for my team, they were arguing over the cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to my so called favourite partner, Sai. Serious, that guy gives me the creeps.

- "I reckon you already heard the news Sasuke?" he questioned without looking in my direction.

- "Hn" was the only answer I was going to give him. He always sticks his nose in others business.

- "So who are you going to invite?" he then asked.

- "None of your business" I replied coldly, finding my homework.

- "I know who I'm going to ask" he said with a chuckle in his voice. I crooked an eyebrow.

- "Is that so?" I asked not really caring.

- "Yea.. the new girl Lina is a pretty hot chick don't you think?" he said sounding all superior. _I don't recall I never said so. Take a hike!_ I didn't answer him though, and I didn't get the chance before Kabuto-sensei was in the class.

**|Lina's P.O.V.|**

Science has never been your strongest subject, but it might help a little since you got teamed up with Shikamaru. _Why do they always place the most boring classes on Fridays?_

- "It's going to be fun!" Ino stated happily and patted Shikamaru on his back.

- "No it's going to be troublesome" he replied and gave her a bored face.

- "Whatever" the blonde said and took her seat next to the brown haired girl who's name you forgot.

- "What is going to be troublesome?" you asked the lazy boy as you sat next to him. He glanced over at you.

- "Ino is holding some party Saturday night to celebrate Konoha's victory over Suna" he explained and gave a yawn. You blinked. _Since when do people celebrate something that hadn't even happened yet?_ That girl was weird, but it sure seemed liked everyone was talking about it. It somehow made you feel that you missed something out.

- "Are you coming Lina?" Chouji turned around and asked you. He sat in the row right in front of you. You gave a light sigh. It wasn't exactly like you knew what was going on since you (seemed as the only one) hadn't got an invitation.

- "I don't know. My brother is coming home from college this weekend" you said and flipped through the pages in your book.

- "I think you should" he said in a low voice as the sensei stepped into the class. That man gave you creeps. He was tall, silver haired and wore glasses. To be honest he more or less looked like a mad scientist.

The lessons were more or less boring the hell out of you. Glancing at your partner you smirked faintly. _He doesn't seem bothered with it._ Shikamaru was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and leaned back in his hair, not seeming to pay attention at all. Who would also need to know what the hell ions and protons were in the real life?!

**|Naruto's P.O.V.|**

I hate science, and I hate Kabuto-sensei! He's completely stressing me out with all his talk and I don't understand a shit of what he is saying! I slammed my head onto the table groaning in annoyance. _Why does it also have to be so boring?!_

- "Naruto? Who are you going to invite?" I heard Rock Lee ask.

- "I don't know yet.. Sakura maybe" I shrugged and looked around in the class.

- "I was thinking of that too!" he whispered back and looked in her direction. _Great! Then I have to compete with him or maybe.._ I looked in Lina's direction. She looked concentrated. Maybe I'll go ask her. _Yes! I'll definitely go and ask her! No one else will!_ I smirked brightly to myself, pleased with the thought.

- "You seem like you got it Naruto. Tell me, how does running affect your ion balance?" Kabuto-sensei suddenly asked me. _Huh?_ I blinked a few times and scratched the back of my neck.

- "Hehe, well you see… I don't know" I sighed in defeat.

- "Thought so, pay attention next time. Shikamaru, explain!" he demanded. I glanced over at him. He gave a yawn and rested his head in his hand as he explained what the sensei wanted. _You smart bastard._ My gaze shifted to Lina, who looked over at him seeming focused, smiling as the sensei nodded content.

The class finally ended and people were more or less running out. The teacher told me to stay and sulking I did. It's not my fault he's a boring asshole. I noticed Lina was gone and it kind of made me panic. So after getting scolded by Kabuto-sensei for not paying attention I rushed out in the halls. _Where did she go?_ I walked towards the lockers, guessing she probably was getting books for next class. _There she is!_ I raised my hand, about to wave but lowered it again when I saw someone with her. _What's Sai doing with her?_ I couldn't hear anything so decided to walk a little closer to hear what they were talking about.

- "So are you coming on Saturday?" Sai asked. _Damn! I can't see her!_

- "I don't know. Don't think so" Lina replied. I saw her brush a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

- "I suppose you haven't got an invitation right? Well I'd like to invite you" he said sounding all sweet. _You're never nice to anyone! _


	4. Saturday Night

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You stepped out of the shower and dried yourself. _I can't believe I actually got invited to a party with the soccer team and cheerleaders. _Since the black haired boy asked you to go with him, you felt yourself going all hyper over it, thus you had promised him not to say anything to anyone – somehow he wanted it to be a secret. You didn't exactly understand why, but in many ways he seemed really nice and gentle to be around. You wrapped your bathrobe around yourself and walked back to your room to get dressed. _Not like it's a date in that way_. Opening your wardrobe you sighed heavily. You hated to pick nice clothes like that. It was still in the early afternoon s you didn't exactly have to put the clothes you found on yet.

- "Lina?" your brother knocked on the door to your room.

- "Yea?" you called back. You sat by the dressing-table and began to brush your black hair. The door cracked open and in the mirror you could see the reflection of your brother in it.

- "It's good to see you settled down in Konoha" he stated and leaned against the door frame. You looked at him through the mirror.

- "Yea I guess so" you replied and smiled a little. It wasn't because you didn't like it back in Kumokure, but Kumo-High were just sucking ass in your opinion. You grew up there. However, it wasn't exactly because you were swimming in friends. No, it was more like you tired to befriend them but they didn't want your company. You had had a good friend through your childhood, Jasmine. The two of you were almost always hanging out and told one another everything. But suddenly one day she asked you to hang out with these new friends of hers. Friends you didn't like.

- "You know… I thought you hated parties" your brother stated.

- "I don't, but I got an invitation" you smiled.

- "Is that so?"

- "Come on, Ken! It's nothing like that!" you stated and placed your hairbrush on the table before turning around towards him.

- "Did I say anything?" he said in an amused tone. You rolled your eyes. There was no way that it was a date! N-O, no! Okay, honestly you were kind of excited – especially because you hadn't been there for long time. Somehow you felt honoured being invited by someone at all. Yet you wished you had been invited by that handsome Uchiha. _Wait.. Uchiha? Why does that name seem so familiar?_ You lightly shook your head and glanced at the clock on your nightstand. _3pm, I have time yet till 5._

- "What's bothering you?" Ken suddenly asked out of nowhere. You quickly looked over at him. _Maybe I should ask him about that name? No! He'd just start asking too many questions._

- "Not at all. I guess I'm just excited for the match" you smiled. He nodded.

- "Do me a favour right?" he said as he turned around, ready to leave the room.

- "What would that be?" you asked with a crooked eyebrow. He rarely asked a favour from you.

- "Take care of yourself, okay sis?" yet before you could answer his question, he had already left the room and closed the door behind him. You blinked a few times then shrugged your shoulders. He had always been kind of overprotective towards you, and each time you went out for something.

_**| At the school ground - 4:35pm |**_

- "Just call when you want me to get you" you mother said as she parked the car at the school's parking lot. You nodded your head.

- "Sure mum, thanks" you said and smiled a little and stepped out of the car. There were already a lot of cars parked and people were making their way to the school's stadium.

- "So you did decide to show up" someone said from behind you. Turning around you were staring into a pair of onyx eyes.

- "S-Sai! Well yea you invited me" you replied a little sarcastic. He pulled a smile and gently put an arm around your waist leading you inside. You caught yourself in blushing. _Why am I blushing? I'm not in love with him or anything he's just.. being nice and invited me, that's all! Now stop that freaking blushing Lina!!_

- "Well well, what do we have here? A freak and a cute girl?" someone asked as you stepped into the school halls. You jerked your head and saw a brown haired boy.

- "Excuse me?" you said with a slight frown on your face. The boy just smirked at you and snorted.

- "Save your shit for the match" Sai stated and pulled you with him away from the guy. You quickly glanced back at him over your left shoulder, but didn't recall have seen him on the school before.

- "Who was that asshole?" you asked Sai as you stopped near the boys' dressing room.

- "Kankuro.. the captain of Suna's team.. a real jerk, just stay away from him, okay?" he said in a sweet voice. You blushed again and glanced up at the clock. 4.50pm.

- "I'll see you for the match" he said and stroke your blushing cheek gently.

- "Yea… well, good luck" you smiled. He returned your smile and went to change. You looked around and saw some girls walk through a double door that seemed to lead outside to the stadium, so you followed them.

_**| The stadium – 5:02pm |**_

You looked around at the stadium. The most of the school were there probably and made you gulp slightly. _People on this school really fancy this game._ You looked around and noticed an empty seat on the next row, and made your way to it. Dropping yourself down you glanced at the track. Soccer wasn't exactly your favourite kind of sport, but you promised Sai to be there, and since you weren't a person who ran away from your words, you stayed.

- "Go Konoha!!" the crowd cheered as the school's soccer team walked out the track. It was pretty obvious that the side you sat on was Konoha's. You didn't have to be professor to tell that the opposite side of the track was Suna, because no one over there moved a single inch. You smirked a little at their faces, but your facial expression quickly turned to annoyance when the girls behind and in front of you started screaming and squealing. You weren't quite sure, but a quick look at them and you could possibly tell that Sakura was one of them and you rolled your eyes.

- "Lina? I thought you didn't like soccer, so why are you here?" the pinkie asked you when she noticed you. You growled slightly under your breath. Not like it was her business that you were invited to be there.

- "To be social" you replied simply and turned your attention to the game that was about to begin.

- "Oh! You're the one who's with Sai, right?" she asked sounded all cocky. You slightly raised an eyebrow at her. You didn't really know her, but one thing was already damn sure – you didn't like her at all.

- "Why are you asking, if you already know?" you asked her back.

- "What is that to you?" she threw back at you. A small frown appeared on your features, but you didn't reply before the match started.

After only a few minutes, Konoha was practically leading the game. _Maybe this will be amusing in the end._ Due to Sasuke's fast reflexes, he brought them one goal in front after Lee passed the ball to him. The crowd cheered wildly after the first goal, and you felt someone pat your shoulder. Turning around you were face to face with Sakura, who had a huge grin plastered on her face.

- "Did you just see that? That's my Sasuke!!" she cheered. You just looked at her. _I don't recall I've seen the two of them together any time._

- "Your.. Sasuke?" you questioned, making her grin wickedly wide.

- "Yes!!"

- "I didn't know you actually were together, because it doesn't seem like it to me" you said trying to keep your cool self, and not sound all too bitchy. Your statement seemed to have surprised her a little, because she went a little quite after that – almost like she had to think of it.

- "Well, he is not mine at the moment, but he will be! You just wait!" she stated and gave you a half death glare while saying the last part. You just stared at her like she was some kind of dumb retard – which in your opinion she also was.

- "Right" you muttered more to yourself and turned your attention back to the game once again. This time, Suna had been able to snatch the ball from Kiba and was now aiming for their first goal. You took a quick look at your goal keeper. You knew you had seen the guy with the glasses before, but you didn't really remember his name. He was quite anti social, so it wasn't that you had the big chances to get to talk to him anyway.

**| Sai's P.O.V. |**

Damn! Those Suna guys are just not going to have that goal. Come on, Shino, you better take it! I ran beside Naruto and Lee after the ball, right behind Kankuro in hope to get a chance to get it back in our hands.

- "Watch it!" I shouted when Naruto was almost ran into me because he apparently had to dodge one of Suna's players. Man what a retard!

- "Wasn't on purpose!" he shouted back. I didn't answer on that one. In the next second he was almost tackling me because he was obviously trying to tackle the ball from Kankuro, but missed. Yea right, eat dust you dumbass.

- "Sai! It's coming your way!" Lee yelled. I noticed the ball and nudged it with my head, passing it for Sasuke who ran straight towards the opposite goal. What a shame he didn't get the chance to score before the half. Slowing down I looked up at the rows to make sure Lina was there as she promised. At first I didn't see her at all, but then I noticed her sitting in front of Sakura. _I wonder what they are talking about.._ I smiled nicely up at her once she looked down at the track once again.

- "What are you smiling for again?" someone questioned annoyed from beside me.

- "What is that to you, Naruto?" I asked him back making my way to the changing room for the short break.

- "You don't have to play nice.. she's not going to buy it" he stated with a slight growl. _So... someone's jealous? _

- "I have no idea of what you're talking about" I simply stated and quickened my pace a little in the hope to lose him behind. _It's none of your business, so stay the fuck out of it!_

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

- "Your boyfriend were just smiling at you" Sakura spoke from behind you. You jerked her your head and looked confused at her.

- "I don't have a boyfriend" you stated with a frown spreading on your features. _What's she talking about? Since when did I get a boyfriend? _Sakura grinned widely.

- "Come on, Lina! Don't be ashamed of him... he really loves you" she stated and winked at you. You stared even more at her like it was some kind of bad joke.

- "I don't know what you're talking about", you confessed hoping she'd actually tell.

- "You really are playing dumb ain't you? I'm talking about Sai.. He told me you two were together. I'm so happy for you!" she stated and pulled a bright smile. Without knowing why you felt your cheeks heat a little up. _For God's sake pull yourself together, Lina! You're not even with that guy!! Wait... he told her what?_

- "But we aren't a couple!" you stated a little harsher than planned. Sakura just rolled her eyes playfully at you.

- "Shut it you two! Sasuke is back on the track now!!" some girl shouted and squealed when she saw the young Uchiha. You began to feel a little uncomfortable being around suddenly. Why would Sai tell Sakura the two of you were a couple, when it's not true? You didn't understand anything, but you know one thing - you were so feeling like ripping someone's head off for that lie! You weren't even in love with him. He was just being kind and invited you to the party at Ino's after the match. If it wasn't because he was being so nice and ask you, you wouldn't probably have come in the first place. You face felt slightly warm when the black haired boy looked up at you from the track, making you mentally slap yourself for that.

The second part of the game started, and it seemed like the Suna guys had got a sort of tell off, because they were a lot more feisty than before, which somehow made you a little nervous about how it would turn out in the end. After about ten minutes, Suna equalized to 1-1 and Kiba had been sent out for a few minutes because of a tackle. Things were getting pretty intense and even thought the sport never really had talked to you, you somehow got caught in it - especially when the next person who got tackled but Suna's captain, Kankuro was Sai. You gasped a little. He might not be your boyfriend, but there was absolutely no reason for tackling him that rough. The judge judged free kick for Konoha.

The match was drawing near and end, and Suna wasn't exactly making it easy for your guys to get through them. When there were about ten minutes left, there was judged penalty kick for Konoha after another rough tackling - this time on Naruto.

- "Uh! You just look! Sasuke is going to end this match so simple now!" Sakura stated happily from behind you. You gave her a quick glance over your shoulder and then looked at the track again. She was probably right. Sasuke was going to make the penalty kick. Just that you kind of feared for Suna's goal keeper. After trying to score on him, and he'd blocked perfectly twice you doubted he was going to score on him. Everyone was waiting in excitement and Sasuke seemed to know. He must have - he was really taking his sweet time. The few seconds before he kicked the ball seemed to take forever, but he actually did score! You looked surprised down at him, as he just walked off like it was no big deal.

- "See! I told you my Sasuke was going to make it!!" Sakura squealed from the row behind you. You just smiled and nodded to yourself. That was a pretty awesome goal, you had to admit that.

- "Yea, he was pretty good" you replied.

- "Pretty.. good? He's the best for Heaven's sake!" she stated.

_**|At the school grounds - 6:45pm |**_

Making your way out at the school ground you hoped to get some more space. Not that you minded crowds, but in the length you felt like it was killing you - so in other words you enjoyed having a little more than a few inches to move on. The most people were leaving, some for home and then there were those who got invited for Ino's party. You would have walked home, but since you promised Sai to go to that party thing you dropped yourself onto a bench, letting the chilly find kiss your face every now and then. After all, you didn't know where the blond girl actually lived.

- "Lina, there you are" some gently voice said, making you look up just to meet Sai's coal black eyes that were softly looking down into your blue ones.

- "Congratulations with the match!" you cheered and got on your two feet. He smiled sweetly at you and put an arm around your shoulder and started to walk.

- "That was no big deal. It would have been easier if that asshole didn't tackle me" he stated. you glanced over at him.

- "Oh that's right! You're not hurt are you?" you asked eyeing him a little up and down. He gave your shoulder a light squeeze and chuckled.

- "I'm fine, I'm with the prettiest girl so I'm absolutely good" he stated. Your cheeks felt slightly warm again and you cursed in your head. _We are not dating, we are NOT dating!_ You yelled in your head.

- "That's good to know" you mumbled and just followed him. You didn't know the way so you couldn't do anything but follow.

_**|Ino's house - 7:02pm |**_

You reached Ino's house soon enough, and there were already loads of people gathered. _That girl must either be popular or just know an ass full of people on the school!_ You had seen some of the persons before. Almost everyone from Konoha's soccer team was there. Discretely you looked a little around. Well, at least Sai was there with you, so you wouldn't get lost that much.

- "you want something to drink?" he asked and looked down at you. Alcohol wasn't your strongest side, but not to seem like a party pooper you accepted his offer and he left you in the crowded living room by a white leathered couch.

**| Sasuke's P.O.V. |**

Why was I showing up for this shit again? I don't like parties that much, I'm tired and I want to go home and have some peace. I growled under my breath and did my best to ignore the many looks from girls who probably wanted to dance or trying to flirt with me. _Those girl really need a flirting course if they think just by looking at me and smiling a little is going to help one bit._

- "Hey Sasuke! Have some, you seem a little stressed" Naruto pointed out and handed me a glass of punch. Eyeing the glass I sighed in defeat and accepted the glass and drank from it, before dropping myself down in the couch which seemed somewhat comfy.

- "Sasuke!! I've been looking for you all over the place! Want to dance?" an annoying voice asked. I looked up and saw Sakura.

- "No" I replied boldly and drank from my glass again.

- "I want to dance, Sakura!" Naruto suddenly butted in.

- "I'm not interested in you, Naruto" the pinked her girl stated and I felt her eyes practically eat me. I pulled my blank face and ignored her as good as it was possible until Ino dragged her away in the need to talk to her. Glancing around I noticed Lina stand by the white couch by herself, looking around. Naruto nudged me in the ribs and from the corner of my eye I saw him grin widely.

- "You're crushing her, ain't you?" he questioned, still with his annoying wide grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked in another direction. _As if I'm crushing her. It would be the biggest mistake in my life!_

- "Keep dreaming" I replied shortly.

- "Admit it , Sasuke! You keep looking at her" he smirked. I felt like punching his face, but it would be pretty retarded to do in public. _Remind me to smack you one, Naruto!_

- "Of yea sure I do" I stated sarcastically. _When you don't know anything, keep your mouth shut you dumbass._ I groaned quietly, knowing that it would be pretty problematic to leave. My gaze shifted back to Lina who was now accompanied with Sai. _What's he doing with her anyway? _A small frown made the way to my face, but I don't think anyone noticed - luckily enough!

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

Looking around you tried to find some you used to talk to at school, but Shikamaru and Chouji didn't seem like they felt showing up. It made you feel a little alone. You were used to talk to them. Or well, you had Sai for support, but he was gone for really long you felt and it made you feel a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, a pair of arms was wrapped around your slender figure from behind, making you jump slightly and blush from the suddenness.

- "Just me" Sai's smooth voice said closely to your ear. You shuddered a little when his breath tickled your skin.

- "Sai uhm.. I need to talk to you" you managed to bring out. He let go of you and placed himself in the couch, gesturing you to do the same.

- "Why does Sakura say that... I'm your girlfriend?" you asked giving him a serious look. His coal orbs flicked over your face, as if he was trying to read your expression, then smiled at you.

- "I have no idea" he simply answered. You were about to say something against it, but forgot what you were going to say suddenly. It suddenly made you doubt if it actually was what she had said in the first place.

- "Right" you muttered and looked at the drink in your hands.

After some time you were just looking at people around you, sometimes sipping from your drink, which you actually didn't even like.

- "Can I have next dance?" Sai asked. You looked up at him and blinked a few times.

- "Well, sure" you replied and placed your glass on the salon table beside you and you got up along with him. The music was pretty loud, but you didn't mind it that much. After all it was a party, and what would a party be without loud music? You were dancing for some quite time. As a slower song started to play you noticed he moved a little closer to you. You just smiled and kept dancing, yet you did notice he came closer and closer. A couple of seconds later you felt something warm and wet hit the skin of your neck, causing you to flinch slight.

- "What do you think you're doing?" you asked him getting really uncomfortable with the situation now.

- "Less talk would make it a lot more pleasurable" he muttered against your skin as he kissed you neck once again. At first you tried to push him off, but he only tightened his grip around your waist.

- "Stop it or I'm gonna slap you" you warned. He didn't seem to take your warning serious as he kept acting like he didn't hear you. Growling you got your one arm free and smacked him so hard it probably was to be hear over the music. He instantly let go of you and moved his arm up to his face. You would have yelled at him, but you found it a little awkward and decided not to and grabbed your stuff and made your way out the house with rapid footsteps.

- "Lina, are you okay?" Naruto asked as you passed him, but just gave him a glare and stormed out on the street. You didn't exactly know where you were, but you did know that you wanted to go home and that couldn't go fast enough. Fighting to hold the tears back you half ran down the streets till you had an idea of where you were.

About fifteen minutes later you by some luck hit the street that was right next to the one you were living on, and you began to relax a bit more. You finally reached your house and luckily enough the front door wasn't locked, cause you didn't bring your keys.

- "You're pretty early home" you heard your brother say from the living room.

- "Yes" you boldly replied and walked towards the stairs that lead upstairs to your room.

- "Lina is that you?" you mother asked from the kitchen. It sounded like she was doing the dishes, but stopped once she turned around and saw your face.

- "What.. just happened?" she asked and dried her hands. You shook your head and went to your room, not really feel like talking about it. Once at your room you dropped down on your bed, tears leaking from your eyes. Usually when you got upset you used to lock the door to your room, but you accidently forgot that.

- "What happened?" you heard your brother ask from the door way. You didn't look at him. You didn't have to.


	5. And it became Monday

**| Naruto's P.O.V. |**

- "Dude, you're spacing out again" Sasuke pointed out as we drove to school. I sighed and looked over at him from my passenger seat.

- "I can't help it!" I stated looked out of the window.

- "What's your problem?" he asked me in a rather mocking way. Sasuke might be my best friend, but sometimes I really feel like smacking him one for his arrogance. _Lina._

- "I'm just thinking that's all" I stated and crossed my arms over my chest.

- "You're thinking of Lina again" he suddenly said. I looked shocked at him. _How did he know? Or was he thinking of her as well? Ahh!!! _

- "Seems more like you do" I smirked, making him roll his eyes and turn his focus back on the road.

- "No I don't" he stated boldly pulling his usual annoying emotionless face up. _He IS having a crush on her! I just know it!_

- "I know you are.. why would you else pay interest in her? Like the day she told Sakura off, you were practically grinning" I stated and smirked widely at him.

- "Someone needs to tell her to shut up" Sasuke replied as we drove into the school's parking lot. Well that was true enough. Sakura is a cute girl, but can be really loud mouthed when she wants to. But in a way.. I mean, she really told her off when she wanted to bully around with Lina. I doubt many other girls would dare do that.

Grabbed my bag from the backseat and made my way for P.E. along with Sasuke. On top of the game last Saturday it'd be really nice with Gai-sensei's small funny games today. Probably some dodge ball or something like that. I grinned widely at the thought. But my grin vanished as I entered the boys changing room. _Sai!_

- "Oh, good morning" he said. _Man I hate that fake smile! You don't have to flash that fake smile at me you bastard!_ I snorted and went to my locker before dropping my sports bag on the floor. My thoughts were torn away from me as more entered the changing room.

- "Morning guys!" Kiba yawned.

- "Good morning Kiba!" I stated with a wide grin.

- "How's the leg?" Sai butted in, making me sweat-drop.

- "Heh, it's all fine" Kiba smirked. _I so don't like you, Sai!_

I honestly didn't bother listen to their conversation, so I changed while growling in my thoughts. I never liked him, and I never will! Especially not after what he did to Lina! I really hope she's okay. I saw Sasuke make his way to the gym hall and I decided that I didn't want to stay here either.

- "Are your thoughts still lingering by her?" Sasuke suddenly asked, taking me off guard.

- "Yea" I sighed in defeat. Sasuke just gave a low chuckle and flashed me a smirk. Darn I hate when he's looking straight through me.

- "And you say I'm crushing her" he smirked and rolled his eyes as he saw Sakura and Ino enter the gym hall along with some of the other guys.

- "Yea well, you seem to like her a lot" I muttered more to myself than him.

- "Get real, Naruto" he said and smacked the back of my head.

- "What the hell was that for?!" I shouted and rubbed the back of my head. Sasuke just smirked and leaned himself against the wall behind him, obviously not wanting to get involved with any.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You never had P.E. on Konoha High before, so you didn't exactly know what was to expect. You managed to find the girls' changing room, but then another problem showed up as you entered it – everyone had locker! You didn't know which belonged to who so you decided to drop your sports bag on one of the benches. After spending all Saturday night and Sunday afternoon with your brother, talking and crying everything out you felt okay – sort of. You were still a little afraid to meet him though.

- "The locker next to mine is free" girl suddenly snapped you out of your own thoughts. You looked up at the brown haired girl who had interrupted your thoughts. _That's… TenTen, right?_

- "Thank you" you smiled and opened the mentioned locker and put your bag in there and began to change.

- "Well you're quite welcome. You seemed like someone who could need a little hand" she smiled friendly back at you.

- "It was.. TenTen, right?" you half questioned, half stated.

- "You bet!" she stated and flashed you a bright smirk. You smiled at her once more.

- "I heard the game last Saturday went well" she said as she pulled her hair up in two small buns. _Saturday evening._

- "Oh yea! We won actually" you replied, trying to sound interested in it.

- "Everyone is talking about that so I know. I just weren't there to see it myself" she said with a small sigh. You looked at her.

- "Can I ask why not?" you asked politely, not to make her feel offended or anything.

- "My parents didn't want me to go because of ass loads of school work" she said in a dry voice. _That girl really loves that sport if she can be sad because she didn't went to it. _

You finished your changing and tied your long black hair up in a big ponytail, before you actually went to the gym hall with TenTen. She seemed really nice and sooth to talk to. It kind of eased your mind. Looking a little around it looked like any other gym hall. You noticed a small group of girls talking, maybe gossiping – you couldn't really tell. You frowned slightly when a blond girl looked in your direction and gave a small smirk before she turned her attention back to the group. Somehow it actually made you annoyed. _If they are talking about me they better come and say it to my face._ You growled in your thoughts. Glancing a little around you saw no Sai, which was relieving. Instead of Sai, you noticed saw the Uchiha boy turn his gaze in your way. You did not question why the girls fancied him. He was really handsome.

- "Is it true, Lina?" someone tore you out of your thoughts and you turned your head.

- "Which is?" you questioned back the blond girl who stood in front of you.

- "You don't have be so shy. We know what happened, and we feel so sorry for you"

- "Ino! Don't sound so rude!" Sakura suddenly butted in as she made her way to the two of you. You frowned slightly. What happened where and when? A knot built up inside your stomach. _Do they by any chance know about… Sai?_

- "What are you talking about?" you asked with a slight crooked eyebrow. Sakura smiled sweetly at you.

- "Lina, it's okay.. we're here for you. We know how it feels" she said and the blonde named Ino nodded.

- "Yea, we know how Sai left you, my God you poor thing, you must have been heartbroken" Ino said sounding like she actually felt pity for you. _What are they talking about? Sai didn't leave me._

The more they talked and talked the more confused you became. You didn't recall Sai left you any time. Only when he was going for a drink for the two of you, but that was about it. That was nothing to cry over, was it? You looked from Sakura then to Ino and then back at Sakura. You had no clue what to do or to say for that matter.

- "I'm pretty good without him" you said in "as a matter of a fact" way.

- "She's really upset" Sakura stated and looked at you even more pitiful. You hated when people gave you that look, and especially when there was nothing wrong! Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle that made you cover your ears.

- "Okay my fellow youngsters! Time to get serious" turning your head, you didn't know if you should either laugh your head off pretend like you weren't there. _Fellow youngsters? What the hell…?_

- "Don't take him all serious" someone muttered beside you. You jumped slightly from the shock and from the corner of you saw Sai. You felt your stomach tie knots, but just nodded your head and paid attention to the teacher.

- "You left so early" he muttered beside you. You narrowed your eyes but denied to look at him. You thought you could trust him in the first place, but somehow it just seemed his only purpose for being nice to you was to use you. But then on the other hand.. what was Sakura and Ino talking about again? Did they need new ears or were they just making something up? Neither of the options made you feel a shit better.

- "I have nothing to discuss with you" you said firmly and sighed as the teacher, apparently named Gai, wanted you to play dodge ball. You hated that sport – it was utterly boring and meaningless.

- "I'll make it up to you" he said before the teacher threw the ball in a random direction, that made you ran not to get hit.

_**|2 Hours later – hallway |**_

You just put your sports bag into your locker and brushed your hair once more, before the next lesson that was about to start in small 10 minutes. You weren't girlish, but your hair could be quite messy even though you dried it after a shower and had brushed it. You put your hairbrush away and grabbed the books you needed for your next lesson in English. Grabbing your book you sighed. _What's up with people on this school? First Sakura and Ino are talking like some big catastrophe had hit the school, and then Sai. I'm gonna get headache._ Slamming your locker shut you looked into a pair of onyx eyes that made you force back a scream in shock.

- "Sorry, did I scare you?" Sasuke asked, looking at you with a blank face. You breathed a little hard, trying to control your breathing.

- "No shit you did" you said and leaned against the lockers as you reclaimed your breath.

- "What do you want, Sasuke?" you asked taking one last deep breath. He handed you a piece of paper.

- "What's that?" you asked crooking an eyebrow.

- "Syllabus list for English class" he replied shortly and slid his one hand into his pocket. You looked at the paper and then back at him.

- "Why didn't you give me that in English?" you asked a little confused. Sasuke turned and began to walk not answering your question. You stared blankly after him and then looked at the clock at the wall before heading for English. Iruka-sensei didn't exactly like people got late. But what teacher did anyway?

Once at class you looked around and took a seat. The most of your classmates were already there. - "Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked. You looked at your left and saw Naruto with a nervous smile.

- "Well sure thing" you said and smiled at him. At least he seemed more normal and didn't ask you hell loads of questions or talked weird like anyone else. Scanning the rest of the classroom with your greenish eyes you frowned slightly. _Where did Sasuke go?_


	6. The Conversation

_**|The canteen 11:59am |**_

**| Lina's P.O.V |**

You had been on Konoha High for a little over a month now and didn't consider yourself as new anymore. However, people around were really weird. And that was not in a good way. Girls are gossiping about you and tell you they feel sorry for you.

Sasuke had been missing classes since English, and you suddenly didn't like the idea of he gave you papers and left without speaking a word.

- "Did you manage to call him up just yet?" you questioned Naruto who was sitting with his sandwich in one hand and texting with the other. He looked up at you and shook his head.

- "No" he replied and put his cell-phone back into his pocket. You sighed. _Did I do something to offend him?_

- "Hey Lina? What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, tearing you out of your thoughts.

- "Nothing really" you muttered and took a seat in front of your new blond friend.

- "Any of you found Sasuke yet?" a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes questioned out as he joined you by the table. You glanced shortly at him. You didn't really like Neji. He always seemed so cocky and arrogant. You shook your head, and you could only barely hear him swear.

- "Well, Sasuke probably have his reasons" you murmured more to yourself than the table.

- "It's not Sasuke just to disappear like that without saying a word. Since you don't know anything about him you better not talk" Neji pointed out. Your facial expression turned into a frown.

- "Sasuke actually does, but the weird thing is he did it after giving you the syllabus for English" Naruto stated.

- "It's still too weird to me" Neji stated and crossed his arms over his chest. You wanted to slap him across the face when he looked at you while saying that. _You better not blame me for this!_

- "Don't take it out on Lina. It's not her fault" Lee butted into the conversation as he joined you. You smiled a little.

- "We know Sasuke have his days where he wants to be alone and just disappear, and no one blames him. Neither of the teachers is asking questions to it" he continued and bit off his pizza. _Thanks for the backup, Lee._

_**| In front of the lockers, 12:16pm |**_

- "Sasuke!! Where are you??!" a female voice called out down the hallway. From the corner of your eye you saw it was Sakura. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your math books. You hated math, and you hated Algebra. You never understood a shit of it!

- "Where is Sasuke?!" a half angry Sakura suddenly tore you out of your thoughts. You closed your locker and turned towards her.

- "I think everyone would like to know" you stated and started to walk past her, but she held out an arm, ordering you to stop.

- "You were last seen with him, so you tell me where he is!" she demanded.

- "I have no idea!" you stated back and tried your best to hold in your anger.

- "That's not true! Sasuke seem different when he's around you, why?! I want answers! What are you to Sasuke?!?" she shouted in your face. This whole scenario made your blood boil and you tightened your grip on your books, not to smack her one with them.

- "I have no idea of what you're talking about, and I have no idea what I am to him. To me, he's a friend and that's about it" you said and pulled a blank face, that made Sakura open her mouth and close it again.

- "Tha--"

- "I have a class to go to" you said and dashed past her and made your way to math. _What the fuck is going on around here?! Everyone is so weird!_

_**| Math class |**_

**| Sai's P.O.V |**

All this gossiping between the girls is annoying me to no end. They got everything right, but then also everything wrong. I couldn't stop but think of her since P.E. I need to talk to her somehow, but something tells me it's not going to be the easiest task. I need to come up with something good that will make her listen, but what? My brain feels like it's about to explode. _There she is. _

-"Lina" I said and flashed her a smile. She might not have heard me cause she walked straight past me and took a seat next to Naruto who had the annoying grin of his glued on his face. _I'll just get her later._

- "Concentrated of something?" Shino questioned as he sat himself down on my left side. I watched him from the corner of my eye.

- "Ah yes, I was thinking of the Polynomials' variables" I told him with a smile.

- "I see" was all he replied. _You weirdo._ I was about to turn around to get Lina's attention, but in the moment I was about to, Asuma-sensei stepped into the class. I glanced back at Lina one more time.

At least math class passed quickly. I can't make her ignore me like that, it's just not an option. Still, I wonder why Sasuke is so interested in her. _Can she by any chance be his secret girlfriend? I doubt that._ But asking him would be the same as asking a door - it's not talking or answering. _You're not going to have her, Uchiha. You might be charming but you won't have her._

- "Lina" I called out her name as she headed towards her locker. I didn't get a respond, so I guess she didn't hear me.

- "Lina" I called out again. She turned her head making her long black hair sway over her shoulder. _Gorgeous._

- "What do you want, Sai?" she asked me in a stern voice. I pulled a smile at her and walked up to her as she grabbed books in her bag and placed them in her locker.

- "I told you I would make it up to you from last Saturday. I didn't mean to hurt you. Someone must have put something in my drink" I told her. She looked at me, almost like she was studying my face.

- "You honestly want me to believe that?" she questioned with a serious expression.

- "Yea. I wouldn't do anything to harm you, you should know that. I care for you" I smiled and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek, but she quickly pulled back with a frown. _This seems to get a lot more complicated than I expected._

- "What's the matter? I wasn't going to hurt you" I said and reached out for her again. With a little struggle I finally managed to touch her. _Her skin feel like silk._

- "What do you want?" she ask and slapped my hand away. I have to admit it - her slaps are pretty hard for a girl.

- "I want a new chance with you" I smiled at her. She blinked, almost like she was confused over something.

- "With me? We've never seen anything, so tell me why the hell people are talking about it!" he snapped. I watched her as her face became blank. _What am I going to say?_

- "I have no idea, jealousy is an ugly thing" I resorted in the hope she'd buy it. Once again she looked directly at me, this time her face was even more blank than before. honestly that face of hers actually scares me a little.

- "Yea right" she replied and shut her locker. _Is she mad about anything?_

- "I'm only trying to treat you right, Lina" I told her. A soft sigh left her kissable lips, then she started to walk out of the school building. I walked after her and grabbed her wrist gently from behind making her look at me.

- "How about we start this over? I'm free tomorrow evening if you care for dinner" I said trying to persuade her. She still held a blank face, her green-grey eyes stared at me. It didn't seem like I was going to get an answer. _She's just like Sasuke._

- "I'm gonna give you a call" I said and after glancing slightly around from the corner of my eyes, I pecked her on the lips. They were so soft and I could have kept touching them forever, but I had to leave sooner.


	7. Forgotten things in the past

**| Sasuke's P.O.V |**

_I knew it! I knew I had seen and heard her name before. To think I could have been so stupid and let it slip my mind so easily. What an idiot I am!_ I printed out the last of the files before signing off the computer and closing it down so no one would suspect anything. It would probably get ugly if someone knew I had been into the school's files. As the last paper was printed out I placed them in between my books and made my way out of the school's computer room.

- "So there you were huh?" closing the door behind me, Naruto stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

- "What do you want dobe?" I asked in an uninterested tone.

- "We have been looking for you, but you didn't take your phone. What were you doing at the school's computer room anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I pulled my emotionless face.

- "That's none of your business" I said and made my way past him and headed out of the school. _I guess they will find out soon enough. _

Making my way out of the school a pretty strange sight met my eyes. Sai was talking to Lina, and obviously wanting to talk to her. More like she was trying to avoid him. _That guy just can't take a hint, can he? _I narrowed my eyes at the scene that was going on not far from me. But even more, when Sai suddenly kissed her! I expected she had punched him into the next year. Strangely enough she didn't do anything. _Not exactly as expected_. He left right after that and a slight frown appeared on my face, but I don't think anyone noticed it. Lina glanced after him over her shoulder with a rather annoyed expression on her face. I mentally smacked myself and headed over the school ground towards the parking lot, walking past Lina on the way.

- "You need a ride home?" I asked her shortly.

- "I actually prefer to walk" she replied and grabbed her bag off of the ground.

- "So you want to let _him_ take you home?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. By judging of her facial expression it most of all looked like she was going to argue with it, but then sighed heavily and annoyed.

- "No" she muttered and looked in another direction. Maybe the silver car that just drove into the parking lot.

- "So what's it gonna be?" I asked. She turned her gaze to me and shook her head lightly.

- "Well, not today Sasuke, but thanks for the offer" she smiled and sat into the car. I pulled a blank face as I watch it drive away. She gave me a short smile before it drove out of the school's area. Shrugging it off I headed to my own car, not really bothering to wait for Naruto any longer. He is probably on the way with Chouji to Ichiraku's. _I still need to talk to her._ I growled in my thoughts as I drove home myself.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

- "Say Lina, who was the nice young man?" your mother asked you as you drove home. You sighed. _Here we go again._

- "Oh.. that was Sasuke.. weird guy" you mumbled. You mother looked at you as you stopped for red light.

- "Sasuke you say?" she looked at you with a curious look on her face. You glanced at her for short and nodded your head.

- "Yea.. popular guy blah blah blah" you resorted. _Sasuke is somewhat okay but he's not my type. Well a good looking never harmed anyone, but he's just not me. It feels… I don't know. Some kind of wrong._

- "Lina are you bonding with this guy?" your mother suddenly questioned you out of nowhere making you blush heavily. _Great! She thinks I'm having a crush on him now!!_

- "In no way!" you defended yourself. Your mother really had the habit of jumping to conclusions too early and at times you were really annoyed with it!

Once you got home you changed clothes. You really hated skirts, so you changed into a pair of blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt. You felt much more comfortable now and turned on your PC to check your mail and mainly chat to some of your friends from Iwagakure. Turning on your media player you sang along on one of the songs as you looked through your mails. You stopped when one especially got your attention. You clicked on it to open it.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha (.com)_

_Sent: Today 4:32pm_

_Subject: Hey_

_I reckon you haven't given Sai an answer just. Stay away from that guy, he's no good company. Up to yourself but hanging out with him would only cause you trouble. But of course it's up to you to do whatever you want.. I'm just telling you. But another thing though.. I want to talk to you at lunch tomorrow at school._

You blinked a few times. Mentioning Sai made your heart beat faster. You were gradually getting tired of him! But what made you wonder even more was, just where the heck Sasuke got your email address from! You looked at the screen for a while before replying. You had no ideas if he still was at a computer, but you did reply.

_From: _

_To: .com_

_Subject: RE: Hey_

_Hi….._

_I'm going to be honest with you Sasuke… forget mentioning Sai! There's nothing between us and there won't be! I have no idea why you people keep saying that but it's ticking me off! I don't know what kind of person he is and I have no intention of getting to know him that well! HE keeps coming to ME! So cut it out already! _

_Can't you just tell me what it is here? And another thing though.. where do you have my mail from??_

After clicking on 'send' you shook your head lightly and went downstairs and got yourself an apple. You were wondering why he told you about Sai, and shrugged it soon off wanting to forget about it. But no matter how much you tried the question lingered in your mind. Entering your room again you went to check if Sasuke had replied, but there was nothing. _He c_ould _be busy with homework. _So it wasn't weird if he didn't reply, and went to do your own homework in English.

Soon enough, your mother called you for dinner. Surprisingly enough your mother didn't ask further about Sasuke and thank god for that. Your father would probably have chocked on his dinner if he heard anything. You took your plate after finishing and excused yourself to go to bed. At your room you checked your mail again, but no reply from. You frowned slightly but instead of lingering with it you were interrupted when a good friend of yours messaged you on AIM.


	8. A secret revealed

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

- "Say… what?" you stared at Sasuke like he was some total moron. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair, his back leaning against the wall behind him. You were practically staring at him with open mouth and polyps.

- "Yea.. it's scaring isn't it?" he asked and made his way to the bar to get his lunch. Somehow he had managed to get both you and him out of your classes. You really started to like Anko-sensei's drama class.

- "H-Hey wait!" you exclaimed and grabbed your wallet and followed him to the bar.

- "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Or over the mail?" it was damn sure you were going to bombard him with questions, and Sasuke himself didn't seem to be bothered. In fact he seemed to be amused in a way.

- "Because if I just told you, you wouldn't believe me, and if I told you over a mail you'd have started to think the same" he stated and shrugged as he grabbed a tray and some lunch. You blinked a few times then sighed in defeat. That was some kind of true, you would actually have thought he was completely nuts if he just told you out of nowhere or over a mail you'd have thought he was high on something.

- "Probably" you mumbled more to yourself than to him. Sasuke looked at you over his shoulder with a small smirk on his lips.

- "How long have you known this?" you asked him as you both paid for your lunch and made your way out of the row before all your classmates came in about a few minutes.

- "I thought you seemed familiar when you got transferred, but I had to be sure" he stated and shrugged. You quickly followed him and sat down across him. The school bell rang and overwhelmed by the surprise you just sat there and poked your pasta salad mix. You brushed a strand of your black hair behind your ear as you heard your classmates and cleared your throat.

You sat with your back towards the rest of the canteen, but you didn't have to look around to see a frown appear on Sasuke's features.

- "What's the matter?" you asked and lightly crooked an eyebrow.

- "Why are you sitting here, Lina?", Sai's voice made you blush slightly in embarrassment. _What do you want Sai?_ You silently cursed but kept that in your mind.

- "I'm accompanying Sasuke" you replied bluntly not really bothering to turn your head and look at him. From the motionless expression on Sasuke's face you guess Sai didn't leave just like that, and something was 100% clear to you – he really disliked him.

- "May I join you?" he then asked out of nowhere.

- "No" Sasuke interrupted bluntly. You slightly narrowed your eyes at his interruption, hoping Sai didn't get too offended. You never liked to offend people, you practically never did it. Not that you felt anything towards the boy behind you, but Sasuke could at least have been a little modest.

- "I wouldn't have chosen to sit by your table anyway, Uchiha" Sai snickered. You were just about to throw that back at him, but Sasuke was faster than you.

- "Then get lost" he said and shot him a glare that could have scared the shit out of a dead person due to the coldness. Sai huffed and walked away from the table. You felt a little bad for Sai there, there were no reason to be that rude to him was there?

- "You really don't like that guy, do you?" you asked with a slight giggle.

- "No" Sasuke replied and began to eat his lunch. Soon the rest of the basketball team joined you at the table.

- "You're here too, Lina!" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped himself down next to Sasuke. You laughed and smiled.

- "Yea, Sasuke told me to" you answered.

- "Say Lina…" Naruto started as the two of you walked for English. You smiled and looked at him and waited for him to go on.

- "What is… you know" he puzzled and scratched the back of his neck a little making you give him a curious look.

- "What is… what?" you asked a little confused why he was so nervous all of a sudden. The blond boy sighed and stopped, making you stop as well.

- "Are you and… Sasuke dating now?" he asked and lowered his gaze to the ground. You blinked a few times, before smirking widely.

- "What? No way!" you laughed and patted his shoulder. Naruto stared dumbly at you.

- "What is so funny?" he asked a crooked a brow slightly. You laughed again before reclaiming your breathe.

- "Sasuke is… he's my cousin" you replied and smiled.

**| Naruto's P.O.V. |**

I just stared at Lina like she was trying to make me laugh over some stupid joke, and I burst out laughing.

- "You? Sasuke's cousin? That's the funniest I have heard for long time!" I laughed and held my stomach in laugher.

- "I'm serious" she said and sounded like she was trying not to laugh herself.

- "Come on! Tell me another one!" I coughed between the laughs and wiped my eye.

- "I am serious Naruto! My mother is an Uchiha" she stated.

- "Haha! That's so funny! Wait-- What?" I wouldn't say I was shocked but it was damn close! Lina nodded her head with a small smile. _No way!_ I couldn't believe my own ears. A girl like Lina is related to Sasuke. It's just too weird and it doesn't make any sense to me at all.

- "Your mother is an Uchiha then?" I asked and once again she nodded with a smile. I studied her face for some kind of reaction but I didn't seem to find any. I couldn't even seem to find any clue that could lead me a little on the way.

- "That's so cool!" I exclaimed and smirked widely. _Sasuke, you really have a nice cousin!_ Somehow I felt a rock fall of my heart, knowing they weren't dating. But then… _Sai._

- "Are you then with Sai?" I asked as we sat next to one another in English. Lina shot a glare my way, causing me to flinch. _Okay! She really IS related to Sasuke after all!_

- "No" she said firmly and placed her book in front of her.

- "Oh" I nodded my head. Honestly I did not really know what to say. People are talking, but okay – you can't always believe them, and I trust Lina more.


	9. People Talks

**From the author:** I would like to thank you all for your awesome feedback and reviews! It means a lot to me! However, I guess I owe you to tell, this is NOT my own OC! It belongs to my best friend (Who I actually knows IRL) Lina! But yes, her OC is awesome! XD  
Next thing is - a new OC is showing up now - Akemi Yuma. An OC friendliest lend out by (rainbows. and .blood)  
Once again - Thank you for your awesome feedback!

* * *

**| Sai's P.O.V. |**

I grabbed my books for next class as I saw Sasuke come down the hallway. Or more like, I heard him, since those girls were chasing him. Tsh, not that I feel pity for him. I can't believe he is related to Lina. They are not alike in any way. He's selfish and arrogant, unlike her.

- "What are you glaring at?" I questioned as he walked past me. I frowned as he didn't answer my question.

- "I was talking to you" I said after him.

- "It doesn't concern you" Sasuke said in a monotone. I clenched a fist of that. Since people started to talk he become even stranger than he was in the first place, and it annoys the hell out of me. Yet again, Sasuke is a dangerous guy to get on bad terms with – especially when his family has so much power. But that means – Lina some kind of will have too. _This is giving me a headache. _

**| Sakura's P.O.V. |**

I can't believe I was so wrong about her in the first place! It's such a weird thought!

- "Earth to Sakura" Ino waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before I looked at her.

- "What's the matter with you? Thinking about Lina again?" Ino questioned with a slight raised eyebrow. I brought myself together and smirked.

- "Of course not, don't be silly!" I said defending myself. But I knew all too well, Ino read me like an open book.

- "You just looked like it" she stated and sipped her ice tea and looked around in the canteen. I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on the table. To think Lina is related to Sasuke is just some.. really weird dream coming true. I mean, who would ever have thought that, no wonder Sasuke had been so interested in her. That girl is just lucky. I'd give my right arm to spend that much time with her like she does.

- "You know…"Ino started and placed her cup on the table and looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I looked at her with slight wide eyes waiting for her to actually go on.

- "It could actually make a good story in KHSN" she giggled. I thought for a moment then grinned widely.

- "Now that is not a bad idea after all" I said and sat up straight before getting up and making my way out the canteen. Ino sprung up and ran after me.

- "Well that's why I said it, it's no secret after all" she shrugged and I smirked and nodded my head.

- "Exactly!"

- "Just one thing though.." Ino puzzled a bit as we made a short stop at my locker. I glanced at her.

- "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She can really be such a puff sometimes.

- "What do you think… Sasuke would say to it?" she asked and gave me a serious expression. I slightly froze in the spot I was standing. _That's right, do anything to harm her and Sasuke will go crazy… probably._ A smirk slowly spread upon my lips.

- "Who said he was going to know anything?" Ino got my point and smirked as well. _Don't hate me Sasuke, this is for her own good._

**| Akemi's P.O.V. |**

I lightly bowed to principal Tsunade and looked at the papers I held in my hand as I stood outside her office. _History? That shouldn't give any problems. _I folded the papers over on the middle and walked down the busy hallways. _There's quite a lot of students here._ I straightened the shirt of my uniform and stopped at a classroom that had the same number as the history class on the papers Tsunade gave me. I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the class. Looking around I tried to see if there was any familiar faces, but I guess that was being a little too optimistic. _I thought he said he'd be here. _Minding my own business and not paying attention to the stares I got I sat down on an empty seat and looked at my books.

- "Hey, you must be new here" looking up I saw a dark haired girl with greenish eyes stare down at me with a friendly smile on her face. I smiled faintly and nodded my head.

- "Yea" I turned my attention back to the book in front of me. Not that it was that interesting, but my dad always told me not to stare dumbly at people – not even if they we trying just to be friendly. She settled herself down on the empty seat next to me and stretched a hand out in front of me.

- "I'm Lina, nice to meet you" she said with a smile in her voice. I first looked at the hand then at its owner.

- "Akemi" I said quietly and gave her hand a slight shake.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You eyed the new Akemi-girl from the corner of your eye. She was acting quite strange, but maybe she was just not in mood for talking. _Who blames her? I was like that when I was new too._ You shrugged it off and flipped through the pages in your notebook, where Naruto had left a small note for you. You smirked at it.

_Upper great come back to Kabuto-sensei back there! _

For some reason Kabuto-sensei was in a bad mood and had chose to pick on you during the entire science lesson, which practically were driving you over the edge. A shadow spread on your desk and you looked up to meet a pair of onyx eyes of your cousin. You smirked a little.

- "Hey Sasuke.. what's u-" you stopped midsentence as you noticed he was glancing down at the girl next to you. _Does he like her?_ The girl cleared her throat before speaking.

- "If you don't mind, then please move out of the light, Sasuke" she more demanded than asked You narrowed your eyes at her. _She knows him?_

- "You don't have to snarl at me, Akemi" Sasuke said in a monotone and walked over to his seat. You slightly looked after him. With the time you learned Sasuke wasn't much of a talker and preferred to keep to himself and avoid bigger discussions, which made you think if it was because of his family. The questioned had lingered in your mind for a few days by now, but you didn't bother ask him about it, he wasn't going to answer it anyway, so why even try in the first place?

- "You know Sasuke?" you asked and looked at the brown haired girl named Akemi next to you.

- "Maybe better than you" she said bluntly. A frown appeared on your face as you watched you. Who was she to judge that?

- "Sure thing" you replied sarcastically and rolled your eyes.

- "Excuse my rudeness. Yes, I do know Sasuke" she apologized and looked at you. You nodded your head.

- "I noticed" you mumbled trying to keep your annoyed self down. It wasn't exactly her fault you were in a bad mood – she could think Kabuto-sensei for that.

- "Is it true? You are related to the Uchiha?" she then suddenly asked, making you look surprised at her. _How can she possibly know? She have only been here for what? One hour?_

- "Yea well, he's my cousin from my mother's side" you said with a smile. Akemi however didn't seem impressed at all, but just nodded her head.

- "I see, you are look-alike" she said and looked at Kakashi-sensei who came in late yet again.

* * *

**| Please leave a review! |**


	10. Intruder alert

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You mentally smacked yourself all the way through History class. That new Akemi girl really got on your nerves yet you had no idea why. Was it because she was rude to you? Because she knew Sasuke? Or because she was trying to be overly smart? You had no idea, but she did not exactly make your day better in any way.

- "Hey hey, slow down Lina!" Naruto called after you. You groaned annoyed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

- "What just happened? Who is the girl you sat next to? I thought you were supposed to sit next to Sasuke?" the blond asked you sounding rather confused.

- "I was, but I thought I'd be nice and greet the new one" you resorted and started to head towards the library. You needed a book for the essay Kakashi-sensei had told you to make for History next week. And the First Great War wasn't exactly damn too exciting in your opinion.

- "And what happened then?" he asked you in return. You sighed.

- "She was being totally rude and when Sasuke came.. well, he just went all quiet and unemotional and said something to her… it sound like they knew each other and then she said I didn't know him at all" you explained and mentally slammed your head into the next wall. Naruto gave you a questioning look then pulled both his arms behind his head and pouted.

Once at the library you were searching for the book that you needed. Since you got paired up with Naruto you decided to search for the material together.

- "Hey guys, did you have any luck?" Kiba suddenly questioned. You shook your head and sighed in defeat.

- "Kakashi-sensei really likes to annoy us" you stated and leaned against one of the eight-man tables that was in your current section.

- "He has always been like that. Last year he totally hated me and Naruto.. isn't that right Naruto?" Kiba questioned out with a grin on his face. Yet you didn't get why he seemed proud of it, you just smirked and shook your head lightly.

- "He sure did! I never had detention that much as last year!" Naruto stated and scratched the back of his neck, making you giggle aloud.

- "You really know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you Naruto?" you asked with huge grin on your face. Naruto laughed nervously with a sweat-drop.

**| Sasuke's P.O.V |**

There was no way that, I was going to spend a whole night on that essay about The First Great War. It's just way too boring to write tons of pages about it. I discretely eyed her from the corner of my eye. She hasn't changed at all. _Still boring. _I shook my head lightly and shrugged the thought off. She's past and we're through and that's about it.

- "You do not have to glare at me, Sasuke" Akemi said as I walked past her in silence. I didn't bother stop and look back at her since she is not even worth it.

- "You were the one glaring, not me" I said keeping up my emotionless face. I didn't catch the last she said and honestly I didn't really care for it. She's just another girl with no life.

**| Akemi's P.O.V. |**

I got up from my seat and headed out of the class and towards my locker to get my cell phone. I don't get what takes Kei so long. She promised she'd be here with me. I hope she hadn't planned on ditching me and go with some of the older students.

_To: Kei - 1:46pm_

_Hi.. where are you?_

I leaned against my locker as I awaited a reply, and I got it soon enough.

_From Kei – 1:48pm_

_I'm down the hallway, just wait for me_

I nodded my head and put my phone away and closed my locker as I waited for her. It was pretty easy to see if she came down the hallway since there were no other students. I didn't have to wait long before I saw her come towards me with rapid footsteps.

- "I'm here, I'm here, don't make a big show out of it" she stated and rolled her eyes.

- "So, what's new?" she asked and we started to walk towards the library. Lucky there's signs all the way, else I would probably have got lost in no time.

- "We are going to make an essay about The First Great War" I explained to her and she eyes me.

- "Interesting" she replied and she didn't even bother hiding the sarcasm.

- "I know" I nodded my head as we entered the library.

**| Lina's P.O.V. |**

You and Naruto had managed to find a couple of books for your essay. You felt somewhat lucky since some of your classmates probably were going to look for books about it as well.

- "I think we'll get a hang of it now" you smirked and looked at Naruto who had managed to get a ladder and looked at books atop of the large bookcase. You gulped lightly. It looked pretty dangerous, but you smiled a little and shook your head. He was only trying to ease your work a little by looking for more materials.

- "I think… I found something" he burst out and looked down at you with a huge grin on his face and held up a book. You smiled brightly. _'The First Great War A-Z' _that might be a useful book!

- "I think we got everything set now, Naruto" you stated as he climbed his way down the ladder.

- "Of course! We'll make the best essay to date!" he smirked widely.

- "Depends on if you actually found something useful" a sudden female voice butted in, making Naruto startle and cling to the ladder not to fall down from it. You flicked your eyes the way from where the voice came, and frowned a little.

- "Sorry to ask, but who are you to judge that?" you asked raising an eyebrow. The silver haired girl smirked lightly.

- "I was stating the obvious" she declared and crossed her arms over her chest.

- "That was mean, Kei" Akemi pointed out as she appeared behind the silver haired girl named Kei. Your frown didn't exactly vanish at this.

- "Hey! We got ourselves useful information so back out!" Naruto growled as he finally came down back on the ground.

- "You're pretty cute, ain't you?" the girl named Kei asked with a sweet smile on her face. You narrowed your eyes a little and looked at Naruto. _Maybe she do got a point._

- "Huh?" Naruto trailed off from her suddenness. Kei smirked lightly. You clenched your jaw.

- "You're cute, I like you.. Maybe you could help us gather some good books as well?" she asked with a flirty smile plastered on her face. _Naruto..? _Naruto blushed a light shade of pink and it was only because you stood close to him you actually could see it.

- "Let's go" the brown haired female said and tugged her friend's shoulder.

- "See ya cutie.. and Lina" Kei said and flicked her silver-white hair behind her shoulder and walked off with Akemi.

- "What was… that about?" Naruto asked and scratched the back of his neck giving you a questioning look.

You remained silent as you headed back to the classroom, where you were supposed to meet up before the school day ended. You sat looking in one of the books you had borrowed from the library.

- "Hey Lina?" Naruto gently elbowed you as you read through the page. You replied with a simple, 'hm?'.

- "Did you know the weird girl at the library with the new girl?" he asked. You closed the book in front of you and sighed.

- "We go way back" you murmured.

3


End file.
